Vampire Queen Lilith
by chewie13579
Summary: My own little story within the elder scrolls universe
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story ever and i really worked hard on it. its my own story within the elder scrolls universe tell me what you think and if you like it i will up load more

Chapter 1

Blood splattered on my face as I looked up at my families recent catch. A family of four were lying across the table as blood seeped out of their corpses, I looked over at my mother whose face was covered in blood, "Hello honey your just in time for dinner" she said with a grin. Lightning flashed and She lunged at me fangs aimed straight for my throat I fell and a searing pain took hold of me then I woke up screaming. It has been 17 years since vampirism infected our kingdom. It was just before I was born actually and since then everything in our town changed.

My mother told me stories of how everyone in our kingdom use to be equal and how the kingdom thrived and flourished before the infection but that's all changed now, Since the infection my father has gone mad with power he believes only nobles and up deserved immortality and there for purged all those who weren't of noble blood. After I was born he was so shocked that I was human that he enforced a new law which stated that every noble child at 18 years of age must be turned into a vampire or submitted to be cattle and if anyone was harboring them they would be executed.

It sickens me how nobles act towards commoners just because they are higher up doesn't mean they can treat everyone like dirt. I know when I'm turned on the blue moon in 7 days I won't let the transformation change how I view everyone.

My door flung open and Andrew flew in " What's wrong you ok?" Andrew had dark brown hair and was around 6 feet tall and was clad in leather armor from head to toe with a great broad sword in his hands. "Ya I'm fine just a bad dream" I replied Andrew let out a deep sigh and lowered his sword and leaned it against the bed post. Andrew approached the bed and laid down next me and cradled me in his arms " Go back to sleep I'm here" he stated I rested my head against his chest and instantly fell asleep in his arms. I dreamt of the first time Andrew and I met when he was stealing from our food stores when he was 9 years old. I caught him when I was passing by for horseback lessons and he fell out of the window trying to escape and broke his leg. I took care of him until his leg was better and since then we have been inseparable.

I woke up and Andrew was gone. I frowned a little I was hoping he could stay for a while and we could catch up on what he has been doing lately but he hasn't had time since he became my father's personal body guard. I yawned as I got out of bed and looked out the window, it was pretty dark out and in the distance I could see the lights of the village if I had to guess it was just after sun down. Grateful for the basic magic lessons I learned when I was a child I flicked my wrist and the torches in my room sparked to life. I slipped out of my robes and donned a white blouse, black skirt and a pair of leather boots then walked out the door and headed down into the kitchen where the cook as making food for the humans.

When I walked into the kitchen. The cook bowed and said "Princess Lilith Breakfast will be ready soon". I looked around and I saw Andrew walk into the room and my heart leapt at the sight of him. I rushed over and hugged him. "Where did you rush off to earlier." He replied with " I Had to feed" I frowned at the thought of it I knew he was a vampire but I still didn't like to hear about them feeding it always freaked me out. I also knew was a necessary thing to them and soon it will even be necessary to me. The cook approached Andrew and I and said "Breakfast is ready Princess please go sit in the dining hall I will bring it out momentarily" Andrew sat with me as I ate and soon afterward lead me down some corridors and into an old war room where Andrew has been teaching me to defend myself. As we walked in I saw that he had a couple of wooden training swords on a rack and all the furniture had been pushed to the corners of the room.

I ran over excitedly and grabbed a wooden training sword. It was very rare that I got to pick up a sword or even train in general. I was always busy with politics and lessons so that one day I could take the throne and run the kingdom. I looked over at Andrew and let a grin creep up onto my face "Ready to get your butt kicked". Andrew burst out laughing as he walked over and picked up the other sword "In your dreams Lilith"

Completely unaware and unprepared Andrew lunged at me, god they were fast id almost forgotten. I brought up my sword to block but his struck my sword with such force that the impact made me fall on to my knee. Andrew stared down at me such calmness on his face as if he wasn't even trying. "Lilith why aren't you trying". little did he know I was its just he is so use to a vampires strength to him it probably felt like a child was just barely holding his blade back. little did he know I had a plan I just needed him a little bit closer.

"What?" I replied and he pushed the blade a little closer towards my chest as he got mere inches from my face. "why aren't you.." I kissed him catching him off guard and as he was taken by surprise I slammed my foot across his feet knocking him to the ground. I climbed on top of him and held him down with all my strength. "Got you" I said through heavy breathing " I win" Andrew burst out laughing he replied with "No fair you cheated"

"It's not cheating when you use your enemy's weakness against them" I said with a huge grin on my face.

The training session stretched on for a while longer. Andrew and I packed up and headed our separate ways.

The next three days flew by as if they were never meant to be remembered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Something splattered on my face as I walked into the kitchen. my hand reached up and touched the liquid and I inspected it. Blood? why was their blood I looked over on the counter where a hooded figure was drinking from a victims neck. I yelled out "What are you doing" they didn't respond and I heard the victim beginning to choke on his own blood. I bolted and knocked the hooded figure to the ground and I looked over at the victim. That's where my eyes went wide with shock a little brown haired boy was lying dead covered in blood. Then I realized it was Andrew as a child I collapsed to my knees and screamed out" You Monster!" But as I looked over at the now mask less figure something snapped in me as I saw her…My face covered in his blood eyes glowing a sickly red.

I woke up screaming. I had to find Andrew I had to see that he was alright. I bolted from my bed threw on some clothes and sprinted out the door and down a couple of corridors. I dashed out the gate to where the stables where. I quickly found my Black horse Twilight mounted her and raced from the castle to the nearby village where I knew my father had stationed Andrew for the night.

When I reached the town the guards immediately let me in. I ran towards the gate where Andrew was stationed I dashed through the town and was relieved when I saw the gate but as I looked around I couldn't find him anywhere. I yelled over at one of the guards "Where is Sir Andrew I must see him immediately it's an emergency!" The Guard replied that she had seen him down by the riverbank where he was disposing of some animal carcasses. I bolted towards the riverbank praying I would find Andrew.

As I reached the riverbank I saw him throwing some corpses into the river. I collapsed into tears and called out "Andrew". Thank god vampires had such good ears because as soon as he heard me he bolted over. when he reached me I flung myself into his arms and kissed him. I had tears running down my face and as we kissed the world disappeared there was nothing but me and him no vampires no nightmares just us. Just then a full squad of soldiers rushed from the forest and surrounded us. "What is the meaning of this Lilith" I instantly recognized the voice of my father, we have finally been caught.

My father walked through a coupled a guards and toward us. "Lilith you have betrayed me and you have betrayed this family by involving yourself with this filth" He walked towards Andrew and with a flick of his wrist guards where on him "Sir Andrew you know all too well the consequences for your crime do you not?" Tears began to well up in my eyes again as Andrew nodded his head "You are sentenced to death". Death? no not Andrew what have I done. I screamed out "Noooooo" I rushed towards Andrew but before I could guards were on me holding me down on my knees. My father walked over "Lilith you are hereby sentenced to live out the rest of your days as a blood whore you are hereby disowned and you shall be forced to watch Andrews death as further punishment… guards take them away" The guards started to drag Andrew and I away "Father please don't, let me take Andrews place it's all my fault not his mine!" My father raised his hand and the guards halted and he walked over to me "Your no daughter of mine whore" He slapped me so hard I saw stars and then nothing.

I woke up on a stone floor, where was I and then it hit me everything from last night came rushing back to me. Where was Andrew I quickly got up and looked around the prison hoping to find out where Andrew was. Then I hear it a low whisper barley able to hear calling out Lilith from across the room. I bolted towards the sound, just across from my cell was Andrew completely clad in iron chains. "Lilith I'm so sorry" I started to cry "Lilith promise me you'll leave this place when you get the chance" I nodded not wanting to interrupt him " We both know I can't get out of this..but you can" A boom came from down the hall " Listen what is about to happen you got to keep quiet wait for the opportune moment and when you're ready run to my quarters and under the my bed there is a chest with everything you'll need in it to escape head for Skyrim" The guards came in and seized Andrew then unlocked his chains and dragged him off down the hall way.

Two more guards came in and restrained me then also dragged me off down the hall way and into the courtyard where thousands of people stood awaiting Andrews death. They dragged Andrew over to a stake sticking out of the ground surrounded by hey bales and chained him up. I was forced over to a pillar and chained up their facing Andrew. I looked over at the balcony as trumpets went off signaling my father's arrival.

My Father walked onto the castles balcony started to speak "This is a message to all who would disrupt my rule over this land" He gave the signal to his guards as they lit the torch and threw it on the hay bales. Andrew managed to yell " Lilith I love you" before his words where drowned out with screams. I couldn't believe what was happening I wanted it all to be a dream so badly I just wanted to wake up in my bed and go back to my normal life and as I was staring at my father something in me snapped. Such anger poured from my very being I thought I was going to choke on it that it was going to consume me. It was at that moment I knew… I was going to kill him and make him pay for everything he had done to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The last three days were brutal. The guards would wake me and drag me down into the feeding rooms. There the vampires fed from me until I could barely walk. I felt so weak afterwards that I was almost sure I would black out from sheer exhaustion and blood loss. But I knew that I had to stay awake tonight, tonight was the blue moon festival and everyone would be at it, even most of the guards. So I knew if I didn't escape tonight that I would never be able to.

When I reached my prison cell I slumped up against the wall and simply waited for the festival to begin. Sure enough, just after midnight the event began, I could hear tons of people begin to move down the halls towards the back courtyard where the festival was being held. Just as I had guessed, even most of the prison guards had left. I waited for another hour just to be sure and sure enough they were stupid enough to leave me with a single guard. Now was my chance, I'm going to hate myself for what I was about to do for the rest of my life and I hope Andrew will forgive me for it too.

I grabbed my dress and ripped the front end of it slightly so that my breasts were almost poking out, just barely being held back by whatever fabric was left. I took a deep breath, walked over to the edge of the prison cell and sighed, time to get to work. I poked my head out through the bars and put on the most seductive voice I could manage "Excuse me, Guard its getting quite cold over here, mind helping me warm up?" He looked over at me with sheer, unmistakable lust in his eyes, perfect I got him. The Guard rushed over to the cell and stood mere inches from my face "What did you have in mind?" I cut him off by kissing him. I knew it was wrong, he reeked as if he hasn't bathed in weeks, but it was the only way I could do this, within a blink of a eye I shoved my hand through the bars and grabbed the sword at his waist, I shoved it through his black heart causing him to break the kiss and scream out in agony before dying.

I knew I didn't have long. Someone must have heard that, so I crouched down and searched the guard for the key, after several minutes I managed to find it and unlock my cell. Now was the hard part, sneaking by a castle infested with vampires to Andrew's room and then towards the stables to where my horse was, this is going to be tricky. I bolted up the stairs and into the corridors. I had to get to Andrew's room, but how? Then I figured it out. I bolted towards my old room which was now being used as a closet and quickly found a hooded cloak that I quickly wrapped around myself. I pray this will buy me some time. I left the closet and started walking down the halls with my head kept low so that nobody could see my face. it was the most terrifying thing I had ever done in my life, I walked past so many guards that every time I past one I kept thinking 'Oh my god they saw me' and my instincts cried for me to start running, but I knew I had to keep walking or else it would look suspicious and they would ask me to stop and talk to them which would instantly give me away.

After about fifteen minutes of walking I finally started seeing guards rush towards the prison cells, guess they finally found out I broke out. Shit that meant I barely had time left as it is I had to hurry. I started to walk faster and I exhaled in relief as I saw Andrew's room at the end of the corridor. Just before I reached the door a guard came up behind me and stepped on my cloak which caused it to fall off. As soon as he saw me he screamed out "Prisoner found!" I turned and with all my strength kicked him in the balls. As he doubled over I bolted the door and slammed it shut, locking it. I dashed over to his bed and looked underneath it " Where is it where is it?" I found it, a small chest at the back of his bed I crawled under and dragged it out. The guards started to bang on the door ecstatically screaming "There is nowhere to run, give yourself up".

Shit I need to get out of here. I opened the chest and there was a Set of leather armor with plate pieces attached to the chest, shoulders, and waist. There was some weapons too, 3 blades, a black bladed katana I gave Andrew when he was promoted from a knight to my father's personal guard, and 2 other long swords of unknown origins.

I quickly donned the armor, leaving and as I was finishing up, the door cracked open a little bit and an arm shot through, searching for the lock switch I quickly grabbed the Katana and sliced the person's arm off. The guard started screaming and all I could hear was "You're going to pay for that bitch". Fuck, I need to get out of here but there was no way out. I was stuck. I looked around a window, perfect, I looked out the window. About a 2 story drop, this was going to hurt.

I grabbed the blades and hooked them onto my armor so that they wouldn't stab me if I fell the wrong way, then jumped. The fall was instant, I hit the ground hard and I heard a loud crunching noise and felt a searing pain pierce through my leg. I cried out in severe pain, an arrow soared past my head. Shit, I don't have time for this. Ignoring the pain, I dashed towards the stables as fast as I could, mounted Twilight, and we raced from the castle. We managed to reach the gates before we were followed. Another arrow shot past my head, shit don't they ever give up? I looked behind and there was 2 guards racing after me on horseback. I didn't think I'd get away, but just as we passed the gates, the darkness was lifting and the sun was coming up. Perfect, I was going to escape but just as we were racing towards the village, an agonizing pain hit my chest and as I looked down at my stomach, an arrow was sticking out of it. It was half way through my armor. The pain was so bad, that just after leaving the village I blacked out. All that was going through my mind was, Is this where I die? Will I ever get revenge for Andrew? All I could think of was how sorry I was before darkness took hold of me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sorry this chapter was short but i promise the next one will be better

Agony wracked my body and my eyes shot open to a blurred figure carrying me somewhere, I saw him shout to someone but I couldn't hear it. It sounded as if we were underwater. I was incredibly tired and willing to let the darkness of sleep embrace me.

Pain shot through me as I woke up on a table covered in blood. Am I dying? I could scarcely hear the blurred figures speaking, now shouting orders to other people to get water and rags before everything collapsed back into darkness.

I dreamt about Andrew, about our wedding day, but as we kissed he erupted into flames, "Andrew!" I shot up from the bed and a huge pain erupted from my stomach. I looked around the room, where was I? A blonde woman entered the room carrying a number of clean bandages. She looked over at me "Ahh you're awake, you gave us quite the scare, we were sure you were going to die" She sat down on the bed next to me. "Where am I" I managed to cough out as I felt a slight metallic taste in the back of my throat. "You're on a farm far west of the village, Morwall"

Thank god I'm far away from them now. What's my next move? I can't stay here, the guards may come looking. A small girl came running in "Is the princess awake mommy?" I started to panic, they knew who I was, I had to get out of here. I sprang up from my bed and ran for the door but I slammed into someone, I looked up and it was the guy from earlier. The blonde woman came running over, "Don't worry princess, we won't turn you in." I didn't trust them at all. For all I knew they had already called the guard and were just trying to buy some time till they got here. The father of the family came towards me and hoisted me up into his arms, dropping me on the bed. "We didn't go through all that work saving your life for you to just go and throw it away. Now you lay there and get your rest, you need at least two days of rest before you can safely move about without reopening your wound." Damn it, they had me and I was almost positive that they were going to keep me hostage here for another two days, and sure enough they did.

Worst two days of my life went by as I laid there in the bed, thinking about Andrew almost 24/7.

Finally, it was the third day. My wound still stung, but not as much as before and I felt confident about moving around, just nothing fancy. I slid out of bed and headed to the closet where they stored my weapons and armor, donned them, then slipped out the window and headed for Twilight who was tied up at the end of the porch. We rode towards the harbor, we needed to get to Skyrim, and I needed to get there because I was sure Skyrim was the place where my destiny would unfold.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The ship took about three weeks to reach Skyrim. We docked in a nearby city, it was pretty lively, tons of guards and noble folk, but something weird happened as I stepped off the boat. I heard a strange voice whisper to me "So, you wish to become stronger." I looked around but no one was there. At first I shrugged it off, but now I'm hearing them more frequently. So here I am, sitting in a inn waiting, planning my next move until I heard the voice yet again, except I could tell where it was coming from this time "You seek revenge, I shall give it to you." It was coming from the door, so I followed it but as I got out, the voices came from another direction, the front gates "Yes, come my child your destiny awaits"

I followed the voices to a nearby cave. I was hesitant to go in, but, I wasn't about to let someone that could help me get revenge slip through my fingers. I passed through the caverns in the cave as if in a trance until I reached a set of stairs which led me up onto a mountain ridge where there was some kind of camp. I looked around, there was hundreds of people up here, all wearing some kind of black robes. One of the black robed campers ran over to me "Ah you're here Lilith, we have been awaiting your arrival. The master wishes to speak with you." She pointed to a massive alter just above the camp "He awaits you up there, please go speak with him" I walked towards the altar and as I did everyone backed away almost as if commanded. When I reached the top I was confused, no one was here. "Closer." I heard the voice again, and as I stepped on the altar, it flared to life. A barrier erupted around us and a massive man with both the head and legs of a goat appeared before me. "You have finally arrived, I've been eagerly awaiting your arrival."

I was so scared I had to force out the words "Why, who are you?" The entity laughed "Why, I am your savior child, I wish for you to get the revenge you so rightly deserve but, you are too weak. However, I can give you the tools to become stronger." I was in complete shock why would this thing want to help me. What does it gain from it? "What's the catch" I asked. "There is something I require in return, your soul, but, that is more than enough payment for the power to get revenge for poor little Andrew." "How did you know about Andrew?" "I've been watching you for quite some time, so do we have a deal?" I didn't know what to do, I was devastated on what he wanted, my soul. Would it change me at all? Would I be enslaved? I knew I didn't want to go through with it, but Andrew meant the world to me and I was more than willing to give up my soul for him. I stated my answer loud and clear, "Yes" The entity reached over to his alter and picked up a dagger "This is a contract which must be written in blood" He handed me the dagger. I took it from his hands and held out my wrist, This is for you Andrew, was all I could think as I took the blade and slashed a massively deep wound into my hand, as the blood hit the altar the demon cried out "The pact has been made, have fun little mortal, I leave you with a gift to help you exact your revenge." Shadows began to erupt from my blood and started to consume it like a disease, it ran up and into my arms. My arms and skin started to turn black, glowing with energy. Just then the pain hit me, hard. It felt as if a million arrows where being fired into my very being I doubled over in agony and watched as the shadows consumed me.

I woke up with a robed figure standing over me "Are you alright?" he questioned, but I wasn't listening. I felt so stiff, how long had I been laying here? I felt something gnawing at my stomach, I tried to move my arm and managed to, but as I did it felt as if fire erupted in my veins from the movement and I screamed out in agony. As I screamed it spread to the rest of my body, and after what seemed like an eternity it stopped, as if it was never there, but I felt strange just like I had my teeth knocked out. I rose to my feet, and all the robed figures took a step back except for one. "You have been blessed by the all mighty Molag bal" What, who was that then? It came to me, he must have done something to me. I ran to a nearby pond as fast as I could and looked in the water. I was in complete shock, my eyes were blood red, and my hair was bone white. I opened my mouth, I had fangs. He didn't. I bolted over to the robbed figure and grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up as if he weighted nothing "What did he do to me!" I demanded, the robed man was barely managing to blurt out the words "He turned…you, made you ….perfect compared to others" I dropped him "What do you mean!" The man started gasping for air "Tell me!" The man stood and replied "He has made you a pure blooded vampire, you're the strongest of your kind, none can stand up to your might." I hated what I had become, and was deeply angry at Molag Bal for turning me into this pure blood, but it was necessary. I walked over to the altar and bowed " Thank you Molag Bal for granting me the power to be able to exact my revenge" The voices came one last time "Don't forget my gift young warrior" and just as he finished a shadow began to erupt in my hand and formed into a blade, a katana to be exact. I walked over the edge of the mountain ridge "Soon Andrew, soon I will kill that bastard for the both of us."


	6. Chapter 6 Part A

Chapter 6 Part A

It's been four months since I've come to Skyrim, and three since I have become this…thing. I've been traveling around Skyrim for weeks trying to learn about my new abilities: As of now I know that I am incredibly fast, possess unnatural strength and am extremely difficult to kill, I learned this a few days back when I was accosted by bandits who impaled me with spears. The pain was still there, which I suppose is a good sign since pain is one of the few things that I have retained from my former self. The cold is also not as it once was. In the past the cold would be harsh and unappealing, but now it feels more welcoming. Every so often I would feel a gnawing sensation in my stomach, I deduced that this must be my body craving blood but I don't feel the need to feed to survive unlike those lesser vampires back at home. Sleep is another thing that my body does not require, sure I can choose to sleep but I have no need for it…too many things to do. In the distance I could see a snow storm closing in, and in an instant it was upon me. I was not worried because my eyesight has been heightened and I am now able to see great distances. This storm was a minor inconvenience, if anything.

-I walked for what seemed to be hours and in the distance I could see a small light. As I got closer I could see it was a pyre on top of a stone tower. It seemed to be a good indication that there was some form of settlement down the road. I stopped for a moment and studied the structure ahead, I was some ten miles away but I could make out every single detail. It was a city, it had a long stone bridge leading into the city, two guard towers were located at either side of the main city gate, and there was a sea port on the east side of the city. I continued walking along the road towards the city. Less than an hour later I was staring at the front gate.

"Halt outsider, what business have you here?!"

"I am but a weary traveler seeking shelter." It was strange speaking as a commoner would; raised in nobility I am used to having everything given to me, so it has taken me some time to adjust myself to a different set of customs.

"Very well you may come in." a short moment later they had opened the gate and I walked into the city of Windhelm. Almost immediately after walking in through the gates I found the inn, Candlehearth Hall. I decided to walk in and see what I could find. I found a quiet table in the corner by the door and sat down. Not a second later a group of nords came bumbling through the door.

"Oie, love, give us a pitcher of ale" one of the more rowdy nords said as he approached the inn keeper.

"Oh please Jorlaf, you couldn't even afford a cup."

"Come on, you know I'm good for it"

"Please, you still owe from last time."

"Jorlaf, it is fine I'll pay for this one."

The nord who paid for the drinks stayed behind while the rest of the group made their way to a table. When the other nord came back with the drinks they began screaming, singing, and fighting. It was quite funny to watch them make asses of themselves. After listening to them talk about frivolous things, one thing caught my attention.

"Oie, Jorlaf! Have you heard of that guy in Riften claiming to be the best warrior in Skyrim?"

"That is an awfully bold claim, but no I have not heard of him."

"They say he can crush a trolls skull with his bare hand!" the nord in the far corner screamed out

"I have heard that he is the best swordsman in Skyrim!" another nord said in a muffled voice, he was the only one still drinking

"Bahahaa… I would like to test his mettle. I bet he would piss his pants if he faced a true warrior!"

I will need to pay a visit to this man in Riften, it seems he may be the one I have been searching for. Then a young girl walked through the doors into the inn. She wore a black silk dress and had long flowing blonde hair.

"Is this her Jorlaf?" one of the more intoxicated nords said in a hushed tone.

"Aye, it's her." He said while finishing off the rest of his drink.

"Oie, Leanna!"

"What is it you want Jorlaf?"

"Where's that boyfriend of yours? I have a score to settle with him."

"I don't know Jorlaf. I haven't seen him for years."

"Well if you do see him, tell him I'll be waiting."

She made a rude gesture towards him and continued on her way. As Leanna brushed past me I caught a wiff of her scent and it drove me crazy my stomach erupted into flames and I was about to leap across the my table and sink my teeth into her neck, but I knew that I would immediately get caught and guards would be on me in seconds so I waited until she left then I followed her back home. My gut raged as I followed her through back roads to a large market and as we arrived the market was filled with people in stalls, how can they stand the cold out here. Just then while I was deep in thought a huge gust of wind blew my hood off and as I raised my head I heard people start to scream "Vampire!"

"Shit!" Leanna turned and as our eyes met I could see the fear in her eyes. An arrow flew past my head and I turned to see 6 guards running down the alley towards us. Another arrow flew past my head and I heard a scream and as I turned I saw it my prey I mean Leanna had a arrow sticking out of her back and she collapsed onto the ground. The scent of her blood overwhelmed me and sent me into a frenzy. I leapt at the guards and grabbed two by the throats and threw them into a nearby wall and as they hit I heard a sickly crunch as most of their bones broke, the other 4 guards rushed at me with swords held high and as they reached me they swung but I was no longer their using my speed to my advantage I quickly ducked and rolled behind them where I grabbed two of the guards by the throat and smashed their heads together, Their helmets caved in under the sheer force of the impact and they crumpled to the ground in a blood husk. The remaining guards started to slowly back up knowing they couldn't do a damn thing to harm me and turned and bolted down towards the centre of the city , probably to get reinforcements. I ran over towards Leanna who was bleeding out and had only a short amount of time left before she died, I quickly picked her up and draped her over my shoulder and leapt up onto the wall and looked around for a place to hide and after a few minutes of searching I found one a old run down house near the water a few miles away. I tensed my muscles and leapt from the wall and ran as fast as I could towards the house praying Leanna would survive long enough for me to find out why her blood makes me go insane.


	7. Chapter 6 B

Chapter 6 Part B

It took us ten minutes to reach the house and when we did Leanna didn't look good at all, I laid her down against a wall and draped my cloak over her. I didn't have much time I started lightly shaking Leanna to wake up "Leanna wake up Leanna Please" Her eyes slowly fluttered open and fear crept into them as she saw me.

"Who are you what do you want with me"

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you I just need your help"

Her eyes relaxed a little "What do you need help with" She coughed and blood spouted from her mouth

"I'm sorry but we don't have much time Leanna you have lost a lot of blood and you're going to die" I saw despair start to appear on her face "There is a way I can help you, I can turn you into a monster like me one that has no need for blood but you must be willing to leave everything you know and love behind"

Leanna breathing started to slow and she barely managed to nod before she passed out. Shit I had to act fast I moved Leanna so that she laid mouth opened on my lap and brought my wrist my mouth "I hope your prepared for this Leanna because there is no turning back" I sunk my fangs into my wrist until there was a steady flow of blood seeping from the wound and brought it to her lips, at first there was nothing as my blood poured down her throat I thought I was too late but after what seemed like an eternity I heard gurgling sounds and coughs I was so relived but just then her eyes flew open and her crystal blue eyes started to darken and glow until they where a dark orange, Leanna opened her mouth and screamed out in pain. As I watched her fangs ...Set in...skin started to become pale... after an hour of screaming her breathing stopped and she finally died.

It wasn't long after that she woke and boy did she freak out but after about a hour she finally calmed down enough to talk to.

" So I'm a vampire now?" Leanna asked

" Well yes and no you're a vampire but not a ordinary one your stronger faster and well more pure if you would say"

Leanna stood up walked over and sat next to me " It's weird I've heard that vampires were monstrous, I can't believe that your I mean were almost the same well besides not breathing and blood is that a thing I mean do we half to?"

I nodded "Blood is necessary to vampires but not to me I don't need it but you might I'm still new to all this"

" So what's your story how did you get turned and why did you need me?"

" My name Is Princess Lilith or just Lilith now I grew up around vampires was even scheduled to become one but I was betrayed by my father because I fell in love with a commoner, as for being turned I was turned by Molag Bal a Deadric lord"

Just thinking of Andrew made my heart lurch in my chest.

"Turning you was instinct I guess I needed someone to help me find someone and for some reason the scent of your blood makes me crave blood so badly its almost unbearable."

Just then hundreds of guard barreled in to the cave swords raised. They surrounded us then a lone figure pushed his way past some guards and called out with a voice I knew all too well " Princess Lilith surrender and come with us peacefully or we will make you come by force" There stood a man clad in plate armor with my families symbol on the chest plate, only one man had that symbol and I started to panic this was the leader of my father's army if he is here then there must be hundreds possibly thousands outside of the cave "We have come to take you home where you will be publicly executed and I see you have a little friend here too well I guess she will be joining you then!" Leanna's eyes darted back and forth looking for escape but I knew there was none this man was a military genius he never made mistakes and was all too well prepared to face us, did he know what I had become? no he couldn't have there is no lore about pure bloods on our island, perfect. "Guess I have no choice I'll go" Leanna's eyes shot at me and panic seeped into them she was going to hate me for this but I had to be done I had prepared enough it was time for my father to die for everything that he had done to me and what he did to Andrew.


End file.
